


Моя прекрасная смерть

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Dark Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reverse Pines, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: "...На самом деле он понимал Сюэ Яна, еще как понимал. С тех пор, как Цзинь Гуан Шань перешел на сторону Ци Шань Вэнь, заняв место ближайшего помощника и, как говорят, любовника Вэнь Жо Ханя, мир запылал. Тысячи убитых и раненных, Ордена один за другим либо присоединялись к армии Ци Шань Вэнь, либо просто стирались с лица земли..."Вэй Ин - Глава Ордена Гу Су Лань. А вот куда делись братья Лань...Своеобразная реверс!АУ с Вэй Ином, хозяйничающем в Гу Су Лань, перешедшем «на темную сторону» Цзинь Гуан Шанем и прочими радостями. Рейтинг не за секс, его здесь нет. Военные действия описывать не умею, поэтому все очень вскользь. Основной пейринг:ЛЧ/ВИ, все остальные только упоминаются. Имеются логические провисы и, как подозреваю, ООС. Но как бы оригинальные герои вели себя в заданных условиях - черт его знает. В этом моем варианте есть далеко не все герои.И да, я женила Цзян Чэна!





	Моя прекрасная смерть

— Сюэ Ян! — от негодующего голоса Лань Ци Жэня, кажется, зазвенело в ушах. Вэй Ин вскинул голову, усмехнулся и, прикрыв глаза, принялся считать про себя. На десяти дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и через порог переступил пышущий возмущением Лань Ци Жэнь, за которым следовал Сюэ Ян и, на удивление Вэй Ина, Мо Сюань Юй. Но если первый шел, высоко вскинув голову и с выражением презрения на лице, то второй старался стать как можно незаметнее и смотрел в пол.

— Вэй Ин, — Лань Ци Жэнь начал свою речь еще до того, как дошел до его рабочего стола. — Мое терпение закончилось. И тебе нужно сделать выбор. Либо в классе буду я, либо он!

Уткнувшийся в него палец Сюэ Ян блистательно проигнорировал, но Вэй Ин успел поймать брошенный на себя исподтишка взгляд. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Сюэ Ян беспокоился.

Вэй Ин вздохнул и отложил книгу. Оглядел учителя, Сюэ Яна, Мо Сюань Юя, отметив, что болезненная худоба последнего пока не ушла, хотя с момента его появления прошло уже больше месяца.  
— Что случилось на этот раз?

— А это пусть он тебе расскажет, — Лань Ци Жэнь стиснул плечо Сюэ Яна и слегка толкнул его перед собой. — Он решил, что пошутить над Мо Сюань Юем — хорошая идея. Но если бы я не заметил вовремя его попытку, Сюань Юй остался бы без своих волос! И это в лучшем случае.

— Но он Цзинь! — тут же яростно взвился Сюэ Ян. Все его видимое бахвальство мгновенно слетело с него. Испуганный его порывом, Мо Сюань Юй шарахнулся назад.

Вэй Ин потемнел лицом, взгляд стал тяжелым и очень нехорошим. Но улыбка, обращенная к Мо Сюань Юю, была мягкой.  
— С тобой все в порядке?

Тот торопливо закивал головой, даже не пытаясь скрыть благодарность и немое обожание в глазах. Надо было бы заставить ответить вслух, но не все сразу.

— Учитель, — обратился Вэй Ин к Лань Ци Жэню. — Я поговорю с Сюэ Яном. Проследи за тем, чтобы Мо Сюань Юй благополучно вернулся на занятие.

Лань Ци Жэнь поджал губы, но спорить не стал, хотя было видно, что ему есть что сказать. Смерив откровенно злого и взъерошенного Сюэ Яна угрожающим взглядом, он вышел из кабинета, прихватив с собой Мо Сюань Юя, который выдохнул с откровенным облегчением.

Оставшись один на один с Сюэ Яном, Вэй Ин поднял на него свой фирменный давящий взгляд.  
— Ну и?

Ему нравился Сюэ Ян, действительно нравился. Своим норовом, характером, мозгами, умением концентрироваться и любознательностью. Но иногда тот переступал границы, и в такие моменты Вэй Ину приходилось быть с ним довольно жестким.

— Он Цзинь, — повторил Сюэ Ян, отвернувшись к окну. — Какую фамилию бы он не носил, на самом деле он Цзинь. И не стоит мне говорить, что он не виноват в том, что его папаша не смог удержать член в штанах.

— Но я скажу. Потому что он действительно не виноват. Он почти три месяца был игрушкой в руках палачей Вэнь, и его отец ни разу не побеспокоился о нем. Он выжил почти чудом. Ты просто не имеешь права винить его в том, что делает Цзинь Гуан Шань, — жестко, холодно произнес Вэй Ин и медленно выдохнул, выпуская гнев. — Ты знаешь, как я не люблю наказывать, тем более сейчас, но если повторится что-нибудь подобное, любое, что сможет напугать Мо Сюань Юя, то я приставлю тебя к кухне и можешь попрощаться с мечтой отомстить. Надеюсь, ты меня хорошо понял.

На самом деле он понимал Сюэ Яна, еще как понимал. С тех пор, как Цзинь Гуан Шань перешел на сторону Ци Шань Вэнь, заняв место ближайшего помощника и, как говорят, любовника Вэнь Жо Ханя, мир запылал. Тысячи убитых и раненных, Ордена один за другим либо присоединялись к армии Ци Шань Вэнь, либо просто стирались с лица земли. Сам Сюэ Ян еле выжил, но это не повод вести себя таким образом. Не с тем, кому досталось еще больше. Когда Мо Сюань Юй попал в Облачные Глубины в числе остальных беженцев, он был просто скелетом, обтянутым кожей. Запавшие глаза, затравленный взгляд, постоянно подрагивающие пальцы и упорное нежелание произнести хоть слово. Он судорожно цеплялся за рукав Не Мин Цзюэ, который сам еле стоял на ногах, и не собирался его отпускать. Понадобилось вмешательство заклинание сна, чтобы их разделить. А теперь Сюэ Ян…

— Магистр… — в глазах Сюэ Яна не было смирения, но и прежней ярости там тоже уже не было. Впрочем, Вэй Ин никогда не бросал пустых угроз, и об этом знали все.

— Я не прошу тебя дружить с ним. Просто не задевай, не смотри и не прикасайся к нему. Вы оба сейчас в одинаковом положении, но, знаешь, ему досталось гораздо больше. И его собственный счет к Цзинь Гуан Шаню гораздо длиннее твоего.

Сюэ Ян осторожно кивнул, принимая замечание. Немного поколебался, скользя взглядом по стопке фолиантов на столе Вэй Ина, и все-таки спросил:  
— Магистр, говорят, что Облачные Глубины остались единственным действующим орденом. И что Ци Шань Вэнь скоро будут здесь.

Вэй Ин пожал плечами и даже задорно улыбнулся.  
— Значит, встретим их достойно. Здесь у каждого найдется для них свое приветственное слово.

Глаза Сюэ Яна зажглись азартом и предвкушением, а Вэй Ин сделал себе заметку не спускать с него глаз. Мальчишке достанет дурости и ненависти самому привести армию Вэнь Жо Ханя в Гу Су и даже открыть ворота. Все, только бы побыстрее отомстить.

— Если у тебя вопросы на сегодня закончились, можешь идти.

— Да, Магистр, — Сюэ Ян торопливо поклонился и выскочил за дверь. Вэй Ин нахмурился ему вслед. Кроме Мо Сюань Юя, в Облачных Глубинах с недавних пор были еще обладатели фамилии Цзинь. Пожалуй, не стоит проверять выдержку Сюэ Яна, которой и так почти нет.

Вэй Ин встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. Зелень, облака, голубое небо. Такой мирный вид. И не скажешь, что мир захлебывается кровью. Вэнь Жо Хань жесткой рукой и твердой поступью подчинял его себе, и слухи не лгали. Гу Су Лань действительно остался единственным действующим орденом. Пока от атак извне его спасала труднодоступность, но Вэй Ин не обманывался. Да и шпионские донесения не позволяли расслабиться. Войска Вэнь Жо Ханя были все ближе. А с учетом того, что донесения перестали приходить уже дня два как, то у них осталась всего пара дней. А потом Вэнь Жо Хань встанет у ворот. Идти просто больше некуда. И сдаться они не имеют права. Иначе все жертвы будут напрасны. Иначе всем, кто пришел сюда в поисках спасения, останется только покончить с собой. В Облачных Глубинах Вэнь Жо Хань не пощадит никого. Не зря же говорят, что он оставил Гу Су Лань на сладкое, чтобы успеть приготовить достойную месть за смерть обоих своих сыновей. До того, что эти самые сыновья заслуживали смерти как никто в этом мире, ему, разумеется, не было никакого дела.

Вэй Ин резко выдохнул, стиснув пальцы в кулаки. Если бы у него был выбор, он бы убил снова. А потом воскресил и убил бы еще раз. Разве что добрался бы до Вэнь Жо Ханя и самолично отправил бы его вслед за сыновьями прежде, чем тот начал военные действия открыто, а не прикрывался «тихими атаками», первой жертвой которой пал младший брат Не Мин Цзюэ, Не Хуай Сан.

Вэй Ин резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и усилием воли выкинул эти воспоминания из головы. У него и без того хватало проблем. С появлением беженцев и неумолимо стягивающихся в кольцо вокруг Гу Су войск Ци Шань Вэнь, для Ордена начались тяжелые времена. Провизии пока хватало, но совсем скоро пайки придется урезать еще больше. А у них тут полно раненных и детей. Детей, которых нужно защитить любым способом. Он не стал отменять занятия, чтобы у этих мальчишек и девчонок было чем заняться и не было времени думать о том, что, возможно, этот день — последний в их жизни. В Облачных Глубинах еще звенел смех, и Вэй Ин был готов ежедневно возносить за него благодарственную молитву Лань Ци Жэню, согласившемуся с его доводами и вплотную занявшемуся обучением, оставив все остальное Вэй Ину и Не Мин Цзюэ, который с остатками своего Ордена трепал войска Ци Шань Вэнь где-то на востоке. Иногда Вэй Ину даже хотелось поменяться с ним местами. По крайней мере, там бы он не чувствовал себя в ловушке. И у него не было бы времени, чтобы думать и вспоминать…

Вэй Ин стиснул нефритовое кольцо, висящее на шее, и тепло привычно окутало с ног до головы. Сердце так же привычно сжалось, заныло, и он прикусил губу. Иногда боль была такой сильной, что он сходил от нее с ума, но она заставляла его чувствовать себя живым и помнить.

Переждав немного, он нехотя отпустил кольцо, вышел из кабинета и уже спустя минуту стоял у неприметной двери. Та была приоткрыта, и он решил, что может воспользоваться таким «приглашением». Внутри пахло травами и чаем, но еще четыре дня назад здесь стоял густой запах крови, так что он даже позволил себе легкую улыбку. Правда, пройти дальше он не решился, надеясь, что его приход не остался незамеченным. Ожидая, он дошел до стола, придирчиво проверил содержимое котелка и удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям. Целители Гу Су, конечно, обладали немалым опытом, но чтобы лечить ЭТОГО больного, нужно было иметь даже не железное терпение.

— Вэй Ин?

Он повернулся к вышедшей из комнаты усталой молодой женщине. В простой одежде без клановых различий, с одной только фиолетовой заколкой в убранных в тугую косу волосах — сейчас она выглядела обычной девушкой и ничуть не походила на грозную Цзян Фанг Лан, жену Цзян Чэна, главы Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян. Вэй Ин не смог удержаться от улыбки, вспомнив их самую первую встречу.

Они тогда с Цзян Чэном здорово напились, отмечая долгожданную встречу и примирение после отвратительной ссоры, и решили, что поплавать в жару — отличная идея. Никто не утонул, но когда они вылезли из воды, на берегу их ждала незнакомая Вэй Ину девушка в одежде клана Цзинь. Среднего роста, с длинными, перехваченными у шеи волосами, и с глазами темно-зеленого цвета с вкраплениями коричневого. Ее взгляд перебегал с одного пьяницы на другого, не обещая им ничего хорошего, и Вэй Ин уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, как вдруг заметил, что Цзян Чэн откровенно смущен. Несколько долгих секунд они все втроем играли в гляделки, а потом девушка пренебрежительно фыркнула и, бросив два сухих комплекта одежды, ушла. Тем же днем познакомиться с ней не удалось: почему-то стремительно протрезвевший Цзян Чэн предупредил, что лучше отложить это до утра, пока они не проспятся и пока «Фанг Лан» не остынет. Правда, объяснить, кто это, он тогда не пожелал. А утром Вэй Ин все понял сам, понаблюдав за ними всего-то несколько минут. Цзян Чэн ворчал и ехидничал всегда, но никогда до этого Вэй Ин не видел, чтобы он делал это настолько… деликатно и почти нежно. Впрочем, Фанг Лан в долгу не оставалась. А уж когда они втроем отправились на Ночную охоту этим же вечером, Вэй Ин только вздохнул, делая себе на память пометку о том, что стоит позаботиться о свадебном подарке заранее. И через два месяца поздравлял Цзян Фанг Лан с сомнительным удовольствием быть женой его названного брата. Впрочем, они оба стоили друг друга. У самой Фанг Лан было отнюдь не безоблачное прошлое, и характер фурии, в которую она превращалась при малейшей угрозе в сторону близких людей, ставший притчей среди заклинателей и не только. В своем желании защитить она не щадила никого, при этом с видимым удовольствием защиту самой себя доверяла Цзян Чэну и только ему. Наблюдать за ними со стороны было довольно забавно и умилительно. Цзян Чэн не умел делать подарки, но при любой возможности привозил ей заколки, ткани, наряды, сладости и вручал, корча при этом свое самое хмурое выражение лица. Принимая эти знаки внимания, Фанг Лан только весело смеялась, порывисто его обнимала и, наплевав на возможных зрителей, звонко целовала. Цзян Чэн фыркал, морщился, но придерживал ее за талию и даже не пытался спрятать сияющие глаза.

Но эти счастливые времена спокойствия остались в прошлом. А в настоящем Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян не существовало, и Цзян Чэну только чудом удалось спасти семью и горстку выживших. Спасти и привести в Гу Су Лань, чтобы свалиться в беспамятстве от ранений и изнеможения уже у ворот. Два дня Фанг Лан провела рядом с ним, меняя повязки, заставляя выпить лекарство, следя за его состоянием. И позволила себе немного передохнуть только когда лихорадка Цзян Чэна отступила. Но ее усталость не ушла. Она лежала на ее осунувшемся лице, затаилась в глазах. Иногда Вэй Ин истово, по-черному завидовал Цзян Чэну.

— Как он? — вполголоса спросил он, кинув взгляд за плечо Цзян Фанг Лан на дверь в комнату Цзян Чэна.

— Если не хочет, чтобы я его с того света достала, то выживет, — Цзян Фанг Лан сверкнула улыбкой и коротко кивнула на входную дверь. Вэй Ин понятливо улыбнулся и направился в указанном направлении. Действительно, не стоит беспокоить Цзян Чэна. Того хоть больше и не лихорадило, ему нужен был долгий целительный сон.

— С ним же все будет хорошо? — уже в полный голос спросил он, как только Цзян Фанг Лан встала рядом, с задумчивым видом изучая безмятежность Облачных Глубин.

— Ему нельзя вставать. Кости не сломаны, но раны могут открыться в любой момент. Его возможностей к регенерации не хватает, он почти исчерпал себя, пока мы шли сюда, — Цзян Фанг Лан опустила плечи, позволяя себе немного расслабиться. Тревога, усталость, страх, абсолютное незнание того, что будет дальше — все это выматывало, и Вэй Ин не мог не восхищаться ее выдержкой. А ведь ей приходится переживать за троих.

— Он выкарабкается, — уверенно выдал Вэй Ин.

— А куда он денется. Как Цзинь Лин? Он был молодцом всю дорогу. Но я не хотела бы, чтобы он повзрослел таким образом.

— О, насчет его взрослости не переживай. Он встретился со своими друзьями и теперь они втроем составляют планы, как стащить из библиотеки книгу по запрещенным заклинаниями, — фыркнул Вэй Ин.

— Ты же позволишь им это? — Цзян Фанг Лан покосилась на него, не сдерживая улыбку.

— Посмотрим на их поведение. Но лучше бы тебе не называть его истинную фамилию. Он Цзян Лин. Племянник Цзян Чэна, сын его сестры.

Цзян Фанг Лан только фыркнула.  
— Он и мой племянник.

Вэй Ин только вздохнул. Цзян Фанг Лан была дочерью Цзинь Гуан Шаня, тетей для Цзинь Лина и сводной сестрой Мо Сюань Юя и Цзинь Гуан Яо. Рожденная вне брака — Фанг Лан оказалась единственной дочерью Цзинь Гуан Шаня, которую тот официально признал, хоть и сделал это под давлением своей жены, которой очень хотелось иметь дочь. Она приняла Фанг Лан в качестве своей воспитанницы, но, увы, защитить после своей смерти уже не могла. Цзинь Гуан Шань не питал к дочери никакой привязанности, и отослал ее подальше с глаз почти сразу. Впрочем, Цзинь Фанг Лан переживала не особо, так как отвечала отцу полной взаимностью. А после встречи с Цзян Чэном и вовсе забыла о нем. Если бы не война…

— Кстати, здесь теперь живет твой сводный брат. Мо Сюянь Юй. Мальчику очень не повезло, и, думаю, он был бы рад, если бы ты хотя бы поговорила с ним.

Цзян Фанг Лан задумчиво кивнул, принимая к сведению, и задала вопрос:  
— Что слышно? Это правда, что ты собираешься просить помощи у Темных?

Вэй Ин поджал губы.  
— То, что Гу Су Лань все еще стоит — лишь вопрос времени. Не Мин Цзюэ не в состоянии справиться с Вэнь Жо Ханем в одиночку, а соратников ему взять неоткуда. А я не могу выставить против опытных заклинателей мальчишек. У меня просто нет выбора. К тому же, время уходит.

— Это… плохая идея, — прошелестел за спиной бессильный голос. Они резко обернулись, и Цзян Фанг Лан метнулась навстречу судорожно вцепившемуся в дверной откос Цзян Чэну. Лохматый, мертвенно-бледный с повязками по всему телу — тот выглядел откровенно страшно, и Вэй Ин возмущенно вскинулся. Но налетевшая на мужа Фанг Лан успела первой.

— Ты зачем встал?! — яростно зашипела она, подхватывая его под руку. — Решил спустить все мои старания псу под хвост?! Или думаешь, что стал бессмертным?! Клянусь всем богам, я тебя самолично убью, чтобы не мучился и меня не мучил. Ну что ты за человек такой…

— Прости, — Цзян Чэн обессилено уткнулся лицом в ее шею, закрывая глаза. — Тебя не было, и я решил, что что-то случилось.

— Горе ты мое… — выдохнула Фанг Лан.

Вэй Ин мысленно с ней согласился и, подхватив Цзян Чэна под другую руку, помог довести его до кровати. Прислушиваясь к тихому ворчанию Цзян Фанг Лан, выпрямился, и застыл, когда в комнату ворвался яростный колокольный звон. О, нет…

— Это же… — Цзян Фанг Лан одним движением руки вернула начавшего подниматься Цзян Чэна на место и вскинула на Вэй Ина стремительно тяжелеющий взгляд.

— Даже не смей выходить, — жестко бросил тот и кинулся вон.

***

Их было много. Так много, что сердце заходилось от ужаса. И вместе с ним тело заполняло спокойствие. Они не выстоят. Но им нужно выиграть время хотя бы для того, чтобы увести детей и раненных. Путь через пещеры нелегкий и долгий, но с проводниками будут хотя бы шансы выжить. Где-то справа промелькнул хвост Сюэ Яна, и Вэй Ин еле сдержал себя от того, чтобы не поймать мальчишку и не отправить вслед за остальными в убежище. А потом небо над ними потемнело от роя стрел, и времени не осталось ни на что.

…Они погибали у него на глазах. Добрые, светлые, свои и пришедшие, бьющиеся не за себя, а за тех, кто не мог защитить себя сам. За дом, за облака и за хрустальную ледяную воду. Белые и цветные одежды окрашивались красным, сам Вэй Ин уже почти не соображал, что происходит. Он не чувствовал боли, хотя рукава потяжелели от крови, а правая рука почти не слушалась. Горело в груди, перед глазами застыла пелена, а из глотки рвался отчаянный вой. Он не смог, снова не смог! Вокруг него друг на друге валялись трупы, внутрь заползал холод, раздирая внутренности, от тоски сводило сердце. Когда сил не осталось совсем, он рухнул коленями на землю, смешанную с кровью, тяжело дыша и опираясь на меч. У него осталась лишь капля.

Покачиваясь от изнеможения, даже не видя, что творится вокруг, он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на последнем, самом сильном своем заклинании, но смертельная тоска блокировала все попытки. Он так хотел увидеть… Последний раз заглянуть в глаза. Шепнуть в прохладные губы.

От пронзительного визга завибрировал воздух. Земля дрогнула, вспучилась, небо над головой стремительно потемнело, и Вэй Ин неверяще вскинулся, забыв о боли. Вихри темной энергии своим острием сверху вниз уперлись в землю, и пространство вокруг загудело. Беззвучно полыхнула молния, расколов небо на сотни частей. Кто-то рядом закричал от ужаса, и прямо перед Вэй Ином мешком упало тело, в котором не осталось ни одной целой кости. Переломанное, страшно вывернутое — оно смотрело выпученными глазами на Вэй Ина. Тот, чувствуя, как сами собой растягиваются в оскале губы, тяжело поднялся на ноги, подняв меч с земли. Он пришел. Они пришли. Тяжелый и влекущий запах забил нос, и Вэй Ин вскинул голову. Встретил взгляд глаз цвета старого меда с красной каймой по краю радужки, и шагнул навстречу. Почувствовал, как его обнимает привычный холод, а на талию ложатся чужие руки, и улыбнулся, кончиками пальцев лаская тонкие скулы. Теперь не страшно. В объятиях смерти невозможно умереть.

— Ты пришел… — выдохнул он. Потянулся к губам, едва касаясь поцелуем. — Ты все-таки пришел…

***

…- мальчишки. Лишь бы подраться. Герои… И не надо пугать меня взглядом, после Цзян Чэна в похмелье мне ничего не страшно. К тому же ты знаешь, что я права.

Цзян Фанг Лан. Это ее теплое ворчание не узнать было невозможно. Он умер? Или спит? Последнее, что он помнил — это объятия и взгляд Лань Ван Цзи, его Лань Чжаня. Но тогда…

Реальность навалилась как-то разом. Ощущения, свет, бьющий по закрытым векам, запах. Запах… Терпкий, яростный, знакомый до боли.

— Лань Чжань! — Вэй Ин вскинулся, распахивая глаза и садясь в постели так резко, что Цзян Фанг Лан отшатнулась от неожиданности.

— Вэй Ин!

Но тому было не до ее возмущений. Он уже видел…  
— Лань Чжань… — тихо позвал он, боясь, что смотрит на призрак или мираж. Цзян Фанг Лан обреченно выругалась и вышла, очень выразительно хлопнув дверью. Но Вэй Ин даже не заметил ее ухода, полностью поглощенный тем, что видел перед собой. Лань Чжань, высокий, словно окутанный легкой дымкой, весь в чёрной одежде с красными всполохами по краю рукавов и на поясе — он был так красив, что сердце Вэй Ина заныло.

— Лань Чжань, моя Прекрасная Смерть, я молился о том, чтобы увидеть тебя, — губы сломала привычная усмешка. Словно Вэй вернулся в те времена, когда Лань Чжань еще носил белые одежды, Лань Ци Жэнь считал его лучшим учеником, а Вэй Ин только и делал, что приставал к нему. — Ну же, Лань Чжань, ты меня уже вылечил, и от одного твоего прикосновения я не растаю.

— Это плохая шутка, — прошелестел Лань Ван Цзи, но все-таки шагнул к нему. Коснулся протянутой навстречу руки, погладил кончиками пальцев ладонь, костяшки, запястье. На секунду его тонкое прекрасное лицо исказилось, но прежде, чем он отшатнулся, Вэй Ин подался вперед и, перехватил его руку, дернул на себя. Обнял его с силой, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Вэй Ин! Тебе нельзя! — Лань Ван Цзи дернулся, попытался выбраться, и беспомощно замер, когда Вэй Ин заполошно заговорил, захлебываясь словами.

— Мне плевать, слышишь? Я уже умер. Умер в тот день, когда это случилось с тобой. И я больше не могу быть без тебя. Ты мой супруг, и я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу быть с тобой, слышишь?!  
Он даже не заметил, как перешел на крик. Только когда на макушку легла тяжелая рука, осекся, тяжело дыша.  
— Лань Чжань… — простонал он, стискивая его одежду, глотая слезы. — Ты не можешь оставить меня снова.

— Мы уже говорили с тобой об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал моим подобием. Это не жизнь.

— Не жизнь — это когда мы врозь! — вскинулся Вэй Ин, поднимая голову и заглядывая в его лицо. — Когда мы давали клятвы, то обещали быть вместе всегда. Или для тебя это ничего не значит?

— Когда мы давали клятвы, я был жив, — Лань Ван Цзи поджал губы.

— Ты и сейчас жив. Твое сердце бьется, ты дышишь и, надеюсь, все еще любишь меня.

— Люблю, — Лань Ван Цзи закрыл глаза, пропустил между пальцев прядь волос. — И поэтому не хочу для тебя такой жизни. Я не чувствую вкуса и запаха. Мои пальцы ничего не ощущают. Только тебя. Если останешься со мной — ты перестанешь быть заклинателем, твое золотое ядро погаснет.

— Значит, я тоже буду чувствовать тебя. Большего мне и не надо, — Вэй Ин упрямо сдвинул брови.

— Ты даже не хочешь знать, где ты и что стало с Облачными Глубинами? — Лань Ван Цзи поймал его взгляд, и Вэй Ин выдохнул. Горечь вины разлилась на языке. Он такой эгоист… Но он так давно не видел Лань Чжаня.

— Цзян Фанг Лан жива, значит, все более или менее в порядке. И она ворчит, а не пылает жаждой убийства, значит Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Лин тоже живы. И вы пришли. Вэнь Жо Хань?

— Его убил Не Мин Цзюэ.

— А Цзинь Гуан Шань? 

— До него добрался… Сюэ Ян, кажется.

Вэй Ин улыбнулся. Мальчишка все-таки сделал это.  
— Как ему это удалось?

— Ему помогли, — Лань Ван Цзи ответил нехотя. — Цзинь Гуан Яо.

Глаза Вэй Ина нехорошо блеснули.  
— Вот, кстати… Как думаешь, если я спрошу у него, жалеет ли он о своем решении остаться с твоим братом, что он мне ответит?

Лань Ван Цзи на мгновение стиснул пальцы в кулаки.  
— Ты не он. Ты — Вэй Ин. Тьма противна твоей сущности.

— Если эта тьма — ты, то я буду счастлив принять ее. Лань Чжань, я выполнил свой долг. Я сохранил Облачные Глубины, как ты и просил, несмотря на то, что Старейшины не раз пытались опровергнуть мое право отдавать приказы, ведь я всего лишь твой муж, и во мне нет крови Лань. И теперь, когда война закончена, во мне больше нет нужды.

— Кто-то должен восстановить этот мир.

— Он восстановится сам. К тому же у мира есть Цзян Чэн и Цзян Фанг Лан, — Вэй Ин усмехнулся, потянулся к его руке и потерся щекой о его ладонь. Кинул взгляд снизу вверх сквозь ресниц. Тогда, в той жизни, от этого Лань Чжань заводился с пол-оборота. В этой… Лань Ван Цзи поморщился, словно от боли, и Вэй Ин тут же вскинулся. Огляделся, остановил взгляд на окне. Знакомые пейзажи. Они в Гу Су Лань. А это значит…

Вэй Ин откинул одеяло и скатился с кровати, краем сознания отмечая, что ничего не болит. Лань Чжань действительно лечил его.

— Тебе нужно уходить. Но я иду с тобой. И даже не думай…

— Лань Чжань, нам пора, — в дверь коротко стукнули, толкнули, и на пороге появился Лань Си Чэнь, за плечом которого стоял Цзинь Гуан Яо. — Вэй Ин, доброго вечера. Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Вам удалось отстоять Гу Су. Ни дети, ни раненные не пострадали. И разрушения гораздо меньше, чем могли бы быть. Я разговаривал с дядей и старейшинами. Дядя очень тобой гордится. Старейшины готовы признать тебе Главой Гу СУ Лань.

Вэй Ин стиснул руку Лань Ван Цзи.  
— Я не хочу. Лань Хуань, я не хочу быть Главой, я вообще не хочу здесь оставаться.

Лань Си Чэнь скользнул мимолетным взглядом по Лань Ван Цзи и пожал плечами, сочувствующе улыбаясь.  
— Сожалею, но это не мое решение.

— Нет! — Вэй Ин оглянулся на еще более бледного Лань Чжаня, на висках которого выступила испарина, и рванулся к Лань Си Чэню. Проскользнул мимо него и встал перед Цзинь Гуан Яо, отмечая все изменения, которые произошли в нем. Красную окантовку радужки, еще более потемневшие волосы, веющий от него холод и терпкий аромат.

— Я рад видеть тебя, Вэй Ин, но ты задерживаешь Лань Ван Цзи, а для него пребывание в этом мире тяжело, — мягко, с улыбкой опередил его вопрос Цзинь Гуан Яо.

Вэй Ин рассержено цыкнул.  
— Ты не собьешь меня с пути и не отвлечешь. Я все знаю, но ответь. Ты… не жалеешь? Ответь правду, не лги перед лицом своего супруга.

— Ты не мастер шантажа, — все так же улыбаясь, ответил Цзинь Гуан Яо. — Но я отвечу. Я не жалею. Но мне больно видеть вину в его глазах, когда он смотрит на меня.

Лань Си Чэнь за спиной Вэй Ина выдохнул.

— Но ты сам выбрал свой путь.

— Да. И мы оба знаем это. Но он все равно чувствует себя виноватым. В этом весь Лань Хуань. И я люблю его в том числе и за это.

— Почему ты не рассказываешь всего? О том, как скучаешь по обычному миру? По яркому солнцу? По обычным людям? — голос Лань Ван Цзи за спиной креп, звенел, наливался отчаянием и яростью. — Ты не жалеешь, но счастлив ли ты?

На лбу Цзинь Гуан Яо появилась морщинка, но почти тут же исчезла. Он прямо посмотрел на Вэй Ина, словно хотел этим взглядом что-то передать, и тот улыбнулся, когда до него дошло. Цзинь Гуан Яо не жалел. Но явно был бы не против его, Вэй Ина, компании.

— Я счастлив, — твердо, правдиво ответил Цзинь Гуан Яо, и вдруг отступил на шаг. Плечо Вэй Ина обожгла мгновенная боль, полыхнула в шее и бросила в темноту…

***

…Он проснулся, когда солнце нещадно било в глаза. Несколько секунд просто лежал, смотря за окно, а потом повернулся на постели и погладил пустую половинку. Все такую же холодную, как и год назад. Он и Лань Чжань… Они не успели. Не успели ни осознать, ни насладиться друг другом. И все, что было у них сейчас — очень редкие и короткие встречи, сорванные поцелуи и смертельная тоска в сердце.

Братья Лань, первые в списке лучших — они стали и первой жертвой Ци Шань Вэнь. Их забрали сразу после Совета Глав Орденов, напав на обратной дороге. Сожгли золотые ядра, подвергли пыткам и отдали в качестве жертвы Городу Мертвых. Оставленные на растерзание энергии смерти и ненависти — те, вместо того, чтобы умереть, отдались ей, стали ее частью. Застыли между жизнь и смертью, сохранив себя, но потеряв саму возможность вернуться в обычный мир. Способные повелевать темной стихией, поднимать мертвецов, создавая из них послушных слуг и воинов — они, тем не менее, никогда не пользовались своей новой силой во вред живым. Но светлая энергия, рассеянная за пределами Города Мертвых, приносила им боль, искажая восприятие, пробуждая злость и ненависть, и Темные Нефриты, как их теперь называли, добровольно заперли сами себя.

Вэй Ин бился и выл, орал и рычал, умолял, стоял на коленях, но непроницаемая завеса клубящегося темного тумана, закрывающего проход в Город Мертвых, не впустила его. Все, что он смог тогда — это увидеть на короткое мгновение показавшегося Лань Чжаня. Темного, но все такого же прекрасного и любимого… И тогда Вэй Ин нашел их. Сыновей Вэнь Жо Ханя, которые придумали такую казнь братьям Лань всего лишь за то, что Лань Ван Цзи не удостоил поклоном Вэнь Чжао. Их смерть была страшной, но пришедшая следом пустота была во стократ хуже. Лань Чжань все еще был недосягаем. Вэй Ин даже возненавидел его, когда узнал, что Цзинь Гуан Яо удалось сделать то, что не вышло у него, Вэй Ина. Лань Хуань впустил Гуан Яо, позволив быть рядом с собой. А все, чем жил Вэй Ин — это призрачной надеждой и данным обещанием сохранить Облачные Глубины.

В дверь поскреблись, и Вэй Ин поневоле улыбнулся, вспоминая детство. Точно также они с Цзян Чэном скреблись в двери друг друга, когда на Пристань Лотоса опускалась ночь, и их отправляли спать.  
— Я не сплю, — произнес Вэй Ин, натягивая одеяло повыше. Неужели Цзян Чэн встал? Или это Цзян Фанг Лан?

Но на пороге действительно стоял Цзян Чэн. И, судя по его виду, умирать не собирался. Значит, Лань Си Чэнь вылечил его. И теперь Вэй Ин надеялся, что того не ждет сцена ревности в исполнении Гуан Яо. Темные Нефриты были способны лечить своих самых близких и любимых. Цзян Чэн и Лан Си Чэнь нравились друг другу еще в той, беззаботной юной жизни, и, видимо, Лань Си Чэнь эту свою привязанность сохранил в сердце.

— Ты встал, — Вэй Ин окинул его быстрым взглядом и сел на кровати. — И выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем до этой битвы.

— В отличие от тебя, — Цзян Чэн вошел в комнату, присел на край кровати и протянул ему кулек с семенами лотоса. — Это Фанг Лан передала для тебя. Понятия не имею почему, но она считает тебя кем-то вроде своего младшего брата.

— Просто я очень милый, — сверкнул улыбкой Вэй Ин. Несколько секунд сосредоточенно молчал, а потом вдруг спросил. — Что бы ты сделал ради нее?

Цзян Чэн кинул на него острый взгляд.  
— Все. Без преувеличений — все.

— И умер бы?

— К чему такой вопрос?

— А если бы это была не смерть и не жизнь? Если бы это заставило вас быть врозь?

— Я нашел бы способ это изменить.

— Даже вопреки ее желанию? Если бы ты знал, что твоя жизнь рядом с ней заставит ее жить с чувством вины?

— Боль будет в любом случае. Только будет еще и счастье, — Цзян Чэн покачал головой, взлохматил его волосы и встал. — Иди. Просто вставай и иди. Теперь у тебя там есть союзник.

Вэй вскинул на него изумленный взгляд и Цзян Чэн рассмеялся. Кажется, впервые с начала войны.  
— А если не хочешь туда ехать в сопровождении Фанг Лан, то тебе лучше выехать еще до заката.

— Но Облачные Глубины…

— Совершенно точно обойдутся без тебя.

***

Путь до Города Мертвых был неблизкий. Разрушенные деревни, разбитые дороги — Вэнь Жо Хань, которому не было никакого дела до обычных людей, не хотел и не следил за тем, что делает его армия вне битвы. Там, где проходили его воины, оставался только широкий след из крови, разрушения и смертей. Те, кто успел убраться с пути армии подальше, теперь возвращались к тому, что осталось от городков и деревень, и Вэй Ину было тяжело смотреть на их изможденные лица. Но отсутствие обреченности и отчаяния радовало сердце. В глазах людей оживала надежда. Вэй Ина не встречали как героя, на него вообще никто не смотрел, кроме хозяев постоялых дворов, да и то, обычная одежда без клановых различий, делала его неинтересным, что его самого устраивало полностью.

К тому же, не отвлекаемый никем и ничем, он смог наконец осмыслить все, что произошло, и вынести себе приговор. Он слишком расслабился. Понадеялся на дозорных и оставленные на подступах следящие талисманы, хотя мог бы и додуматься до того, что их обезвредят. К тому же этот туман, который стелился в долине два дня подряд, должен был вызвать подозрения. Но он был таким обычным, а в Гу Су так часто были туманы… Отговорки. 

Он должен быть отправиться просить помощи к Темным гораздо раньше. Но, отлично зная, какой мукой для тех было пребывание в обычном мире, он откладывал свой визит, как только мог. Пока не стало совсем поздно. И если бы не их умение мгновенно передвигаться Темными путями и не его почти предсмертный зов, сейчас он бы не грелся под ярким пузатым солнышком, а от Гу Су не осталось бы даже пепла.

Вэй Ин вздохнул, в который раз признавая собственную глупость, и сполз с теплого валуна. В нескольких шагах от него начиналась тропинка к Городу Мертвых. Была бы здесь Цзян Фанг Лан — уже бы пошутила на тему последнего пути, и, наверное, хорошо, что ее здесь нет. Вэй Ин вскинул голову, подставляя лицо ласковому теплу, вспоминая все, что знал о жизни Темных и о Городе Мертвых. Всегда окутанный туманом, укрытый облаками, через которые солнечный свет еле пробивается. Ночь без луны, ни жарко, ни холодно. И вместо людей — неприкаянные души, мертвецы и нечисть. Мерзкое местечко на самом деле. Но кто сказал, что его нельзя изменить? Вэй Ин был готов поспорить на что угодно, что такая мысль никому не приходила в голову. Значит, он будет первым. Занятие ничем не хуже остальных. И уж точно — скучать никому не придется.

Вэй Ин улыбнулся своим мыслям, задорно тряхнул волосами и, поправив меч на поясе, бодро зашагал по тропинке, чтобы уже через несколько минут встать перед клубящимся туманом. Снова. Память попыталась вернуть его в прошлое, но он небрежно отмахнулся и осторожно присел. Прижал ладони к земле и мысленно позвал Цзинь Гуан Яо, стараясь не думать о Лань Ван Цзи, чтобы тот не смог помешать.

Несколько томительных мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом туман перед ним немного рассеялся, и из него выступил Цзинь Гуан Яо.

— Ты пришел. — Его улыбка была довольной и почти торжествующей.

— Если путь по прямой дороге невозможен, всегда есть возможность найти обходную, — Вэй Ин ответил ему почти такой же улыбкой. — Надеюсь, ты готов к возможным неприятностям.

— Здесь перестаешь бояться.

— Что меня ждет? Лань Чжань говорил, что это не жизнь, и не смерть.

— Просто он застыл на границе. Но ты сможешь заставить его сделать шаг в нужную сторону. Если ты готов… — Цзинь Гуан Яо протянул ему руку, и Вэй Ин тут же вцепился в нее.

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько…

Туман мгновенно залепил нос, горло, глаза. Ослепленный, лишенный возможности дышать, Вэй Ин на секунду впал в панику, но уже через два шага смог сделать судорожный вдох.

— Вэй Ин! — кажется, от крика содрогнулась даже земля под ногами. Лань Ван Цзи, разгневанный, испуганный появился перед ними почти сразу. От него такого, кажется, даже сыпались крохотные красные искры. — Немедленно вернись!

Гуан Яо тут же растворился у тумане, и Вэй Ин остался один на один с очень злым супругом. Очень злым и очень красивым. Вэй Ин усмехнулся уголком губ и, скользнув к нему, крепко обнял.  
— Попался, — не обращая внимания на попытки вывернуться, потерся носом о его плечо и зашептал в ухо. — Знаешь, сколько ночей ты мне задолжал? А ведь обещал заниматься со мной любовью каждый день. Считай, что мне надоело ждать, и я решил потребовать долг.

— Вэй Ин! — Лань Чжань на мгновение застыл от такой наглости, и Вэй Ин тут же воспользовался этим. Обнял за шею, прижался всем телом, не давая и шанса не почувствовать насколько сильно он соскучился. Заглянул в глаза и покачал головой.

— Я взрослый человек. И могу сам решать за себя. И я решил. Я понимаю, почему ты не хотел, чтобы я приходил сюда, но знаешь… быть здесь и с тобой все же лучше, чем там и без тебя. Но здесь, по крайней мере, я буду счастлив. И уйду, только если ты скажешь, что я тебе не нужен, и ты не любишь меня. Скажешь?

В глазах Лань Ван Цзи на мгновение промелькнуло сомнение, которое почти сразу сменилось обреченным смирением и разгорающейся радостью. Сердце забилось быстрее, и Вэй Ину даже показалось, что его дыхание немного потеплело.

— Вэй Ин… — произнес Лань Ван Цзи долгим выдохом, почти робко обнял его в ответ. Но уже через секунду объятие стало сильным, почти болезненным.

Вэй Ин радостно рассмеялся и подставил губы под жадный и голодный поцелуй. Застонал откровенно и сладко, и впустил в рот чужой язык, закрывая глаза.  
— Я хочу тебя… — стиснул волосы, с силой дернул, потираясь пахом. И только охнул, когда Лань Ван Цзи вскинул его на руки и куда-то стремительно понес.

***

…- Моя Прекрасная Смерть, для полуживого ты подозрительно бодр и ненасытен, — Вэй Ин поморщился, в очередной раз пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Не обладавший особой выдержкой в этом плане и в той жизни, в этой Лань Ван Цзи почти полностью терял контроль. Не то, чтобы Вэй Ин был против, но после более, чем годового воздержания… Грудь, плечи и шею покрывали красные следы, губы опухли и немного саднили, а все, что было пониже спины хотелось опустить в прохладную воду. Но, несмотря ни на что, он был доволен и невероятно счастлив. И даже укоризненный вздох обнимающего его Лань Чжаня вызвал только смешок.

— Что? Скажешь, я не прав? Прав. И ты об этом отлично знаешь. Ты жив, моя радость. И я сделаю все, чтобы ты стал еще более живым. К тому же ты задолжал мне не одну ночь. И я в любом случае не уйду, пока не отдашь полностью свой долг. И проценты.

Лань Ван Цзи коротко фыркнул в его волосы, наконец-то расслабляясь, и Вэй Ин улыбнулся в темноту. Первый шаг сделан — он здесь. Следующий — прогнуть этот мертвый мир под себя. Года должно хватить. В общем, сущая ерунда на самом деле…

Вэй Ин сладко зевнул, потерся носом о плечо обнимающего его Лань Ван Цзи и прикрыл глаза, тут же проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
